Epilogue: Popular Only Lasts In School
by SasamiKuwaii
Summary: Okie, this is the epilogue to Popular Ain't A Life Of Glory, Well Not Always. I think it is rather nice. Rated R for language and the pairings are: Sess/Kag Sas/Inu
1. A Days Work

Here is the epilogue!  
  
Inuyasha just finished his shift and went to the parking lot. He got in his red convertible, and drove to his house. He lived in a big house. (I know emphasizing.) When he got inside the house, he decided to look at his high school yearbook. He looked at all his friends, Etsko, Misao, Miroku, Sango, and his special friend Sasami. He wondered where she was now. He remembered how she had big dreams of becoming famous. He also wondered if she had made it yet.  
  
**** ******* ********** ******** ****** ****  
  
Sasami woke up late as usual, and dressed to go to the store. Her job didn't start until 8:00 pm. She went to a market place and bought some egg-rolls, and candy. She went to a fast food restaurant and picked up her lunch. When she got to her apartment, her dog Chioco was waiting to be served. She opened up the egg-roll package, and dumped it in his bowl. Chioco ate heartily as Sasami began eating her food as well. She walked out her door, and got in her car. She drove a pink Thunderbird, to the orphanage. She gave the candy to the people that ran the orphanage, so they could give it to the kids. She went back in her car and drove back home, when she got there, she packed the stuff she needed for work, and fixed her hair so it looked extra nice.  
  
***** ***************** ************** ********* **********  
  
Inuyasha went to the market place and bought some groceries. Then he went to the apartments, to see one of his friends Etsko. He found out where she lived when he saw her walk in to her apartment. He knocked on the door and Etsko answered. " Oh Inuyasha! Long time, no see!" Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah, I know." Etsko let him inside. It was filled with all of her inventions. There were robots cleaning the apartment, robotic animals wandering around, and an electronic chair that takes you around the house. The chair picked up Inuyasha and put him in front the TV. Inuyasha got off and asked, "Do you know where Sasami lives?" "Oh, she lives two floors up." "Thank you." He said leaving her house. Before he left though, Etsko pointed out that Sasami was probably at work. Inuyasha asked where did she work. Etsko paused for a minute. "Well, you see, she works at a stripper club..." Inuyasha was shocked that Sasami would work at a place like that! "Right, okay, I'll visit again sometime, bye." He said waving good-bye. "Bye!" Etsko said as she closed the door.  
  
Inuyasha went to the address Etsko had pointed out. She had said it was near the hospital, and it was two streets down from there. It was night time, so Inuyasha was driving around carefully, so he wouldn't get high- jacked. He finally reached the place. The sign read: Puriti Bishounen . Inuyasha walked in and the place was full of the stench of sake. He went to the counter, to ask the bartender about Sasami. "Uh, excuse me..." (Wow, Inuyasha learned manners!) "Hm?" asked the bartender as she was cleaning the cups. "Do you know Sasami Kuwai?" he asked while sitting down. "Sasami?...Yes I do! She works here and I think she'll be coming up on stage soon, right now though she's a waitress. Oh, look here she comes now." The bartender pointed towards Sasami as she came up to the bartender. "Taomi, I need three bottles of sake, for table nine." She said as she scratched off the order on her notepad. Taomi served the three bottles of sake and Sasami served it. Inuyasha couldn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't going to point out that she didn't fulfill her dream...what was he going to say? She came back to the counter, and before she spoke he said, "Sasami..." Sasami looked at him. She recognized him right away and smiled. "Hi Inuyasha! It's great to see you, but what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was just looking for you..." He just trailed off. "Oh, uh, nine bottles of sake for table one and I gotta go." Sasami ran into the dressing room. She changed out of her waitress clothes and got into white furry clothes that made her look sorta like a poodle. She tied her hair into pigtails and put on her high heeled white shoes. She walked out on stage and there were hollers from everybody but Inuyasha. He didn't want to look like a jerk in front of her. He just...watched. Sasami grabbed onto the pole and swinged down it. The she slowly slid off her top. (I'm not gonna explain no more for you dirty minded perverts out there.) Inuyasha looked at Sasami and thought, 'Wow, her curves are really nice. Wait what am I thinking? I can't think about her that way. She's my friend.' Inuyasha looked down out of confusion. "What am I thinking?" he whispered to himself. Sasami had finished and waited for the manager to give her, her paycheck. The manager, Mr. Lamp-en-wall-en-stein., finally came out from his office and said, "You don't get your check today, Miss Kuwai. Sasami got a little angry and asked, "Why not?!" "Table one never got their sake." Mr. Lamp-en-wall-en-stein said. "I think it's good that they didn't!" and with that she left. Inuyasha hurriedly followed saying, "Sasami I need to tell you something." "What do you need to say?" she asked turning around, sounding nicer than she did to Mr. Lamp-en-wall-en-stein. Inuyasha answered, "Well, through high school, and I still do now, I've always and still do like you." Sasami was surprised he would actually come out and say that. "You've changed." She said as she got inside her Thunderbird and left the door open. Inuyasha answered back, "Well, you have too." He got inside his convertible, which was surprisingly next to her car.  
  
She drove out of the parking lot and went home, as did Inuyasha. She felt really happy that Inuyasha opened up to her. He followed her home, and they went in her apartment. Inuyasha said, "I... love you ." 'God, that was so hard to say.' He thought to himself as Sasami's smile got bigger. " I love you too Inuyasha." Sasami said closing her eyes and blushing. Sasami opened her eyes and said, "Maybe later, when we know each other better, and we still love each other later, then we could marry!" Chioco came over and wagged his tail while jumping onto Inuyasha's lap. "Well, that'd have to be a while, cause till I can find my true self, I can't be a good person." "How long?" asked Sasami. " Who knows. Maybe forever." Sasami took that as if he didn't want to marry her, and so she got mad and said, "That's bullshit! Damn all men, water god, destroy them all!!!" (Sasami is a water apparition demon.) Suddenly, a huge dragon/dinosaur looking thing made out of water came out of nowhere. It destroyed some buildings, until Sasami finally calmed down. Inuyahsa thought, ' She has a temper...I like that.'  
  
Okie, now if you review and leave your e-mail, I'll send you a picture of how Sasami looks in he waitress and stripper clothes, just to get an idea of how she looks, for all you people that don't know about Sasami from Tenchi Muyo. Anyways, I like this fic too. And she does have a temper. Oh, and isn't Lamp-en-wall-en-stein a weird name? 


	2. Havoc

Oh, I forgot to put a disclaimer, um...I don't own anybody from Inuyasha, I wish I could own InuYasha himself though...but I don't so, well, here is the story...  
  
Sasami had finally calmed down and dressed into her gown...in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha blushed and looked on the ground. Sasami was used to getting naked in front of people so she didn't mind if he was looking or not. Her gown was red, with white lacing, and the gown was short too. It was four inches above her knees. She took down her hair and it was it's usual length, down to the ankles. She went over and sat next to him. He looked away, and surprisingly he thought, ' Is she still a virgin?' so he asked, "Are you still a virgin?" Sasami looked surprised by Inuyasha's question. She looked to the ground and said, "Yeah, gosh, you sure are nosy." "Feh." Inuyasha said getting up. "I think I'll go home now, it's getting late." Sasami got up and said, "Yeah, it's late so stay here one night." Inuyasha remembered how he did that in high school, but it wasn't proper for him to do that now. "But there's only one bed." He said trying to escape hurting her feelings and staying over all together. "Yeah, so?" she questioned. "Last time you slept on the floor, this time, you'll be able to sleep in bed...ew! Inuyasha is your mind in the gutter?!" Inuyasha looked down and opened the door. "Fine, bye." Said Sasami disappointed. "Bye." Said Inuyasha, as he left.  
  
Sasami laid down on her bed and thought to herself, ' Was his mind in the gutter the whole time he was here? No, that's not like him at all. Then again, he did change quite a bit. He matured...well, maybe not a lot, but a little at least.'  
  
Inuyasha finally reached his house. He quickly opened the door and went inside to his room. He sat on his bed and thought, 'How can she think my mind is in the gutter? So, I got a little aroused, so what?' He didn't care what he was wearing, he just drifted to sleep when he laid down on his bed.  
  
Inuyasha and Sasami didn't notice that when they were talking, somebody had been watching them the whole time. He crept into an alley, where he met up with another suspicious looking guy, who went inside a big mansion. There, Kagome and Sesshoumaru were kissing passionately, when the door knocked. "What..." asked Sesshoumaru in his usual non-emotional voice. " Sesshoumaru, we, uh, found out two bad news'." It was Taski. "What are the news?" asked Sesshoumaru putting on a shirt and walking out. Kagome walked after him, while fixing her hair, and make-up. "Okay, you know how we's supposed watch and make sure that dame don't go near the mutt right?" "Yes." Sesshoumaru answered while sitting down. "Well you see Sesshoumaru, she met up wit the mutt." Said Taski scared he was going to get shot or something. "Jaken!" Jaken ran in hurriedly and kneeled down. "Go get Sasami for me." "Yes sir." Said Jaken as he ran out of the room as fast as his little legs could carry him. "Taski, the other news?" "Oh yes boss, uh, somebody stole your car." "Again!?" asked Sesshoumaru. "It's the tenth time!!!!!!!" Taski kneeled down, still praying not to be shot. Kagome came and lightly hugged Sesshoumaru by his neck. "What's wrong?" "Sasami had forgotten the threat that was placed on her." "Oh," Kagome didn't know why he cared so much for the little...(beep)^_^0.  
  
Jaken ran to Sasami's apartment and used a glass cutter to cut the window open. Taski had already shown up and said, "Sesshoumaru sent me to help. He said she is feisty." They crept into her apartment making sure not to wake her, before they grab her. Jaken put his hand over Sasami's mouth as Taski picked her up. Sasami woke up startled and started to scream. She(eww...) bit Jaken's hand and started screaming louder, while trying out get out of Taski's grip. Jaken also had Chioco in a bag. They reached Sesshoumaru's mansion and went to the main room. Sasami was tied up and so was her dog. She recognized Sesshoumaru, and started to squirm more. Sesshoumaru picked up Chioco by the neck. Chioco was whining helplessly. Sasami began to cry as she watched Sesshoumaru kill her dog. "Now you should learn not to forget threats made by me. Now, what should I do with you?" Sasami couldn't stop crying. She had lost her first pet. "I know." Sesshoumaru said as he got up and told another one of his men to take her to a room. They dragged her across the hallway because she refused to go. He threw her in a room that had no windows, and solid walls, so no sound could go through. He had told Taski to go in with her. She looked down onto the ground and was thinking of a way out of this mess. Taski smiled and said, "You'll never guess who I really am, will you?" Sasami looked in his eyes and recognized them. "Momotaru?" Taski winked and said, "Bingo, you win the prize."  
  
He threw her down on the bed and raped her. She struggled to get free. She kept trying to push him away, but he was too strong. He ripped off her gown and underwear and started pushing himself in to her. Sasami began crying because it hurt so much. She thought of an idea and said, "Oh, more!!!!" Taski looked surprised by this remark and when he stopped and moved back she kicked him in...the wrong spot. She got up took his long shirt that was on the ground and ran out of the room. Jaken got in front of her but she just stepped on him. She ran into the main room, that was the only door she knew. Sessoumaru was still in the room, and stopped her from leaving. Kagome understood what he had to do and went into their room. Sesshoumaru took Sasami and threw her to the floor but she got back up and ran out of the main room. He followed her at amazing speed. Meanwhile, Inuyasha woke up and said, "What a dream." He shook his head and sniffed the air. Sasami's scent was filled with fear and anger. He followed her scent into Sesshoumaru's mansion. He just knocked down the door and ran at top speed to where Sasami's scent was strongest.  
  
He reached her just in time. She was in the corner of a dead end hallway, with Sesshoumaru closing in on her . Inuyasha ran past Sesshoumaru and jumped in front of Sasami. " Get away from her you bastard!" yelled Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru smirked and took out his gun, to shoot Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked a little surprised that Sesshoumaru pulled out a gun from his fluffy tail. Even Sasami looked confused. Sasami ran in front of Inuyasha and yelled, "Don't shoot him!" Sesshoumaru, for no good reason, listened. Sasami ran up to Sesshoumaru and petted his head. "Aw, good boy!" Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and Inuyasha grabbed Sasami by the hand saying that she shouldn't have done that. They ran into a near-by ally. Kagome was waiting in the alley, knowing that they would hide there. "Hello Inuyasha." Said Kagome in a quiet sinister voice. Inuyasha turns around and sees Kagome. Kagome asked, "Why do you bother with this little brat, when you could just have me?" "Because I just don't! As they say in the Apple Jacks commercial, only the opposite." Answered Inuyasha as he slapped Kagome and carried Sasami back to his house.  
  
Okie, well, this was chapter twosies! Hopefully you'll like it and I'm going to write a one shot strange and crazy fanfiction. Here's a short summary: Sesshoumaru gets a stick up his butt and he screams like a girl. Kagome gets her head chopped off by Inuyasha and Inuyasha falls off a vine and Sasami falls down the tree...and Miroku and Sango go ballistic...literally. 


	3. All in A Day's Work

Okie, here is the next chapter! Arigato for all the reviews!  
  
Inuyasha reached his house and set Sasami down. She looked around as Inuyasha spoke, "I'm going to go and get some of your stuff from your apartment, okay?" Sasami nodded as she kept looking at all of the beautiful stuff in his house. She was never rich, so she really never tasted the feeling of being able to just...relax! For the time Inuyasha was gone, she continued to look around, until she found the guest room. She saw there was a nice bed and she sat down on it. An hour later, when she looked out the window, she saw Inuyasha's car pull in. She ran outside to help him, when she noticed he probably needed help. I brought all of your clothes. But I didn't know you had so many." Inuyasha said as he pulled out at least one- hundred clothes that were on hangers, and twenty more that were inside of three suitcases. She picked up one suitcase, and ten hangers.  
  
Once everything was put into place in the guest room, Sasami dressed into her casual clothes. She went to the dining room, and sat down. Inuyasha had made dinner, and he served her. "Thank you, for saving me, and providing me with a safer place to live." Inuyasha was back to his old self again. He just nodded and started eating. Sasami cocked her head to the side, "Wha's wong?" she asked with her mouth full. She noticed what she had done and covered her mouth until she swallowed the food in her mouth. "What's wrong?" she asked again. Inuyasha looked at her and said, "Nothing, why, you got a problem?" Sasami nodded 'no' and kept eating. When she finished she put the dishes in the sink and went to change into her PJ's. She came out wearing a T-shirt and long pants. They were covered with seagulls on them. The main color was a light pink. She came back to the kitchen and found Inuyasha laying on the couch asleep. She shook her head and covered him with the throw. She went to the kitchen, and washed the dishes, then cleaned up the mess she had made at the table.  
  
She took a last glance at Inuyasha, and went into her room.  
  
#######################The next morning###########################  
  
Sasami woke up suddenly, having a nightmare, about what had happened the night before. She shook her head rapidly, and looked at the time. It was 9:00 a.m. . She got up, to find Inuyasha was not there. She read a small note he had left that said he was at work and would be home at 5:00 p.m. . She turned on the TV and on the news was a special broad cast. The reporter said, "Late last night, there was a break in at the Tokyo apartments. The owner, Sasami Kuwai, was nowhere to be found, but seems to be safe, as no hostage reports were heard. They broke through the window, and seemed to have taken nothing. Also, the little dog is nowhere to be found." Sasami sighed and decided to wash up, and make breakfast for herself. While she was brushing her mouth, she heard the reporter say, "UPDATE: A friend of Sasami's has called in, saying if she's watching this, please come by my mansion. This was called in by Misao Amano." Sasami ran out of the bathroom, but caught the broadcast to late. She stomped her foot on the floor, and went back to the bathroom to finish brushing her mouth.  
  
She dressed into a pink skirt, with a hot pink shirt. She ran out of her room, and slipped on her shoes. She grabbed her purse, and ran out to where her apartment was. She got inside her T-bird, and drove to where Misao's parents lived. She asked where Misao lived and she got the address and drove to the address. There, she found a big pure brass gate. She heard a caretaker ask who it was and she yelled her name. The gates opened and she drove into the driveway, which was one mile long. She got out of her car, and knocked on the door. One of the maids answered it and she asked for Misao. "Miss Misao, some girl wants to see you." Said the maid. Sasami heard her best friend, Misao's voice say, "Oh it's okay Ayoi." Misao came to the door and hugged Sasami, "I haven't seen you in such a long time!" Sasami hugged her back. "Are you okay?" asked Misao as she came out of the humongous mansion. "Hai!(yes!) I am staying with Inuyasha for now." Misao had that suspicious look, and Sasami shook her head in disbelief, and rolled her eyes.  
  
Misao sat on the porch and Sasami sat next to her. "So?" asked Misao smiling. "So...what?" questioned Sasami with a question mark over her head. Misao laughed and said , " Anything...happen between you two?" Sasami yelled, "No silly!" They laughed together, then Sasami asked, "Hey Misao, remember my big dream?" "Of, what, becoming famous?" Sasami nodded her head 'yes'. "What about it?" "Well, can you get me to a record company to record, me singing?" asked Sasami putting her hands together. Misao nodded her head and went inside the mansion. She came back out with her cell phone in hand. "Hey, Kyonia? Set an appointment for someone to sing to some tunes at..." Misao looked at Sasami and Sasami said, "11:00!" "11:00. Okay, thank you!", Misao turned to Sasami and continued, "You got the appointment!" They screamed together in excitement.  
  
Sasami drove back to Inuyasha's house and went inside. She sat watching cartoons until 11:00 finally came. She drove to the most famous recording company in Japan. She admired the tall building, and walked in. "You must be Miss Sasami??" asked a young woman, with green hair, mint green eyes, and jeans, with a light blue shirt. All Sasami could do was shake her head yes. "I'm Kyonia." Kyonia said as she shook her hand. Sasami shook her hand, like she knew Kyonia. "Hmm...some spirit. Most people wouldn't even be able to speak right now." Kyonia led Sasami into a practice studio and asked her to sing a song. Sasami gave Kyonia a CD and went back into the practice studio. "Let's hear what you got first." Kyonia said popping the CD into the CD player. The song began and started to sing,  
  
"Did you know, I am a pioneer? I'm out on a secret mission. I travel the galaxies and far beyond." Sasami paused then sang a bit louder, "Can you see that I am a pioneer. Unlocking the greatest mysteries! My key is the freedom, and the pure and soul. People laugh when you are a pioneer, not walking the straighten arrow. They tell you the wasting when they know they're wrong.  
  
You can't be a hero hiding underneath your bed, got to live the life, you create inside you head..." A little while later, Sasami had finished that song and sang another,  
  
"I know what boys like. I know what guys want. I know what boys like. I got what boys like." Sasami finished up that song. She then did a song that truly made her voice shine! She sang 'A Moment Like This'. Kyonia was surprised at how well Sasami could hold out those high and long notes. Kyonia brought Sasami to the real studio area and recorded some songs. She then told some co-workers to put it on the radio pronto. By the time they finished, it was well past 5:00. Sasami noticed this and told Kyonia it was time for her to go. They finally said bye and she drove home as quick as possible, with out getting a ticket. She found Inuyasha waiting inside for her. "Where have you been?" Inuyasha asked sounding very annoyed and angry. "Here." Said Sasami as she turned on the radio. The song she had written and recorded came on. Sasami was so excited, but Inuyasha turned it off. "I don't care. You need to be home. My half brother is probably so mad at you! He's probably got goons all over this part of the city!!" Sasami looked down. Her eyes watered up, feeling disappointed Inuyasha wasn't happy for her. Her tears dripped, but she didn't sob. She tried to hold the tears back, but it hurt her too much.  
  
Inuyasha hated it when people cried in front of him, and because of him so he hugged Sasami lightly, then let her go. That just made Sasami feel worse, so she yelled, "Jerk!!!!" and ran into the guest room. Inuyasha sighed and called Miroku, who's roommate was Sango. "Hello?" answered Miroku. "Hi..." said Inuyasha sounding down. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Sasami is mad at me."  
  
"Oh, what'd you do?"  
  
"Why is it always my fault?!!!"  
  
"Because, the author chose you to and well, it just seems to always be your fault."  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "Well, I didn't care about her being on the radio."  
  
"Ouch, that had to hurt her."  
  
"Bu...!"  
  
"No buts. You should apologize." Said Miroku as he groped Sango who was trying to listen to the conversation. Suddenly Inuyasha heard a big crash and a "You pervert!!" Miroku said, "I have to go! Ah!" Sango beat him on the head. Inuyasha hung up. He knocked on Sasami's door. No answer. He knocked again, only harder. No answer again. He checked to see if it was open, but it was locked. He said, "Sasami, you wench! Open the door!" He still got no answer. He sighed and said in a monotone voice, " Oh, look, I have some delicious chocolate chip cookies...yum." Sasami immediately opened the door, and looked in Inuyasha's hand. She was about to close the door, but Inuyasha stopped it. He opened it and when Sasami was about to run out, he grabbed her by her pigtail. "Look, here, I'll say it straight and loud, I'msorry!" Sasami stopped trying to get away and looked at Inuyasha. He let her hair go, and sat on her bed. Sasami closed her eyes and turned away from Inuyasha. He grabbed her shirt and sat her down. It was an awkward silence when all of the sudden...  
  
Cliffhanger!!!!!! Whoo hoo! Okie, well hope ya'll liked it!!! I'll try to get the next chapter up so you can see what happens!!!!!!!! 


	4. Sasami's Story

Okie!!!!  
  
Sasami yelled at Inuyasha, "Look Inuyasha, your timing sucks and your silence is a blessing!!!" With that she dragged Inuyasha from out of 'her' room and closed the door. She locked it, and pulled out her suitcases. She grabbed all of her favorite clothes(which is about forty, and she has five big pink suitcases) and she packed her twenty pairs shoes. Meanwhile, Inuyasha kept banging on the door, telling her to open it. She didn't listen and continued to pack. She knew she had no-where to go, but she knew she was being a burden to Inuyasha. She couldn't grasp that he did really love her, and was only making her feel better at that time.  
  
Inuyasha gave up and sat down on the couch. He thought about how Sasami was. She was never told to clean her room. Her mother would do that. She got brand new shoes every month, and clothes every week. Any mess she made or did, she wouldn't get in trouble, he dad would clean it up, and she never had to do any chores in the house. One word described her : spoiled. 'Why do I even bother?' he thought to himself, not really knowing what he meant. Then with his ears he could hear Sasami burst out crying. He went back to her door, and knocked on it. Surprisingly, it wasn't locked anymore. He opened the door, and walked inside to see what had happened. "What's wrong?" he asked sitting beside her. Sasami looked at him and turned away, wiping her tears away. She turned back to look at him. Her eyes were still red, but they were dry now. "Nothing." She replied. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Inuyasha got up to get it. It was Etsko. "Oh hey Etsko." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"I heard she was staying with you so, I came to see how she was doing." Said Etsko, while walking in. Inuyasha closed the door behind her and asked, "Oh she's fine. Just having some emotional outbreaks today." Said Inuyasha nodding his head. Etsko laughed a little, "She's been fighting herself you know, ever since after she actually started talking to you in high school." Said Etsko sitting down, putting her purse next to her. Inuyasha gave her a look like, 'really?'. Etsko nodded, "You see, ever since the threat of Sesshoumaru, she had tried to stay away from you, which was hard, since she liked you since first grade. Furthermore, the incident of you loving Kagome, made her feel worse." Inuyasha felt a little shocked by this confrontation. He always thought of Sasami as a friend during elementary school. Then, she had changed when she went to middle. She was more independent, and chose to hide her feelings, and showed nothing but happiness. Finally, when it came to the end of middle school, and high school started. That's all she knew how to be. Perky.  
  
Etsko waved her hand in front of Inuyasha, "I'm gonna see Sasami now." Etsko got up and searched for the guest room. It was next to Inuyasha's, so it wasn't hard to find. She saw Sasami with her eyes closed, leaning on the side of the bed, while sitting. Etsko thought she was asleep, and got closer to wake her up, but before Etsko awoke her, Sasami's eyes opened, which scared Etsko out of her wits. "Oh, gosh Sasami, you scared me!" Sasami noticed it was her friend and went back to her perky self. "Oh hi! Nice to see you Etsko!" said Sasami, as she got up, "What are you doing here so late?" asked Sasami, going into the living room. "Oh, I was worried about you so I came here after I had heard the news?" replied Etsko sitting next to Sasami. "How'd you know?" asked Sasami bringing up her knee's to her chest, and her arms wrapped around them. "Oh, well, you don't like robots, so you wouldn't come to my house, you don't like all those empty rooms, so you wouldn't got to Misao's, you don' know where Tai lives, so, my last guess is Inuyasha's." answered Etsko, "Wait where did Inuyasha go?" Sasami shrugged and went into the kitchen.  
  
Inuyasha was outside on the porch, looking at the stars. Still thinking about how Sasami got whatever she wanted. She either got it at that moment, or got it no less than 5 months later. He wondered why Sasami started hiding her feelings. It wasn't until 7th grade that he started to go out with Kagome, then his brother came in 8th grade...He went inside and immediately saw Sasami and grabbed her arm. "What?!" she yelled at him. He sat her down next to Etsko and asked her calmly, "Why did you start to hide your feelings?" Sasami looked at Etsko, who also wanted to know. She thought about it, and answered, "Because, when I was younger, I liked to tell who I liked, show what I felt. But then, I...I...It was Valentine's Day, and I had given up on you, seeing as how you were acting extra nice to Kagome. So I went to Tai. He just said, "Fine, ya want something here." He wrote something on a piece of paper, and gave it to me. I read it, and all it said was, to stop being whiny and such a cry baby. I decided, boys didn't like girls that whined and fussed and cried over little things. So I trained myself not to cry when I got hurt." Inuyasha asked, "So you did it just for boys to like you?" Sasami answered, "No, I did it so YOU would like me. But then I saw how Kagome would fuss and whine, but you helped her. So I never got it, and forgot how to actually love somebody, or feel sad for more than one day."  
  
Etsko questioned, "So, after you forgot about Inuyasha...?" "Well, I hated boys, seeing as they only liked those girls that liked to move fast in relationships, and how perverted every single one can be. So now, I hate boys' guts! And girls are no better either, so I decided to be a loner after I figured out what boys are!" With that, Sasami left and took all her suit cases and put them in her trunk. She got in her car and drove to a real estate office, and bought herself a nice home. Three bedrooms, two full baths, a big kitchen and living and family room. A breakfast room and a dining room. She found a room she liked in the house and put her stuff in there. The next day, she would got shopping for all the other things she would need in her home.  
  
Okie, so far so good! R/R Please!!! 


End file.
